Hands Down
by H. James
Summary: Oneshot. Naley season 1  cause old school NH is the best kind.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, only my (in)sane mind.

_Hey, guys! I've been reading a lot of S1 Naley oneshots and let's face it... they're only the best. So I decided to try and write one myself and I hope you guys enjoy it. It takes place after their first ILY's so it's between episode 1.18 and 1.19. Help me here with pretty reviews since it's not always I get to write something Naley, so reading what you guys think it's always more than welcome. Thanks in advance! Oh, any typo you may find, just ignore it, please. My Word is not being friendly at the moment. Hee!_

* * *

"I think we should take a break" Nathan breathed heavily against his girlfriend's mouth. They were still attached to each other by their lips but all their bodies' movements had stopped while they tried to regain their breaths. 

Haley rested her forehead against Nathan's and slowly nodded in agreement, "Yeah I think it's best."

The car was parked right outside the Rivercourt under a big old tree that created just enough shaddow to hide them from anyone's eyes. Plopped on the boy's lap, Haley had her legs spread and semi folded, pressing on the sides of Nathan's legs as he sat on the driver's seat. Their make-out session started about half an hour before and things were pretty heated by then, so much that Nathan thought it was best to take a break before they got out of hand.

Leaning back on the steering wheel, Haley tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she quickly glanced over her boyfriend who was still catching his breath. She shyly smiled and couldn't help but blush while realizing she was the one to make him feel that way. Seeing her cheeks growing red, Nathan smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing" she shrugged, tugging her t-shirt and fixing her hair a little to distract herself.

With both hands resting over each one of her thighs, Nathan kinked his eyebrows together while watching her closely, "So you convince me to park my car somewhere quiet and then hop on my lap, practically attacks me for 30 minutes and now you blush when you see what you've done?"

Haley's mouth opened to protest but her shock was such that she couldn't form the words to come out. Seeing her exasperation, Nathan couldn't help his chuckle, "Yeah you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Ugh!" she huffed when she noticed he was teasing her and playfully slapped the side of his shoulder. Not that she could actually hurt him physically even if she wanted to, "Shut up! Like you're so defenseless that a tiny little girl like me could attack you."

"You're tiny, but you're damn strong!" he replied with a smack on her butt.

She blushed again and pushed him away with both hands on his chest. He laughed as she tried to climb out of him while he tightened his grip on her thighs, stopping her from retracting herself all together.

Trying not to laugh, she kept pushing him, "Nathan, let go!"

"Where do you think you're going?" his hands slidded up to her waist to have a better grip of her as she continued to try escape from his arms.

"Away" she lifted her right leg and somehow managed to put her foot against his stomach, "You need a break" she teased him as he started to tickle her sides, "No! Nathan, don't!"

"What?" he raised his voice higher than her giggles.

He kept tickling her and in seconds her giggles turned into loud laughs as she dropped her body to the side, trying to unwrap her right leg from him. Not really sure how she did it, Nathan watched her untangle herself from him and start to climb back to the passenger's seat. Not about to let her get away with that so easily, he put his hands back on her waist to pull her back.

But his hands on her already tickled area only made her laugh even more, "Nathan, stop it!" she fell back and felt the hand-break poking her lower back. She put one hand back and tried to tell him what was going on but she couldn't stop laughing.

He saw her body arching up and got a glimpse of the breaks under her, "Haley..." he tried to pull her back but somehow he only made it worse since she was still bursting into laughs, "Hold still!" he started to laugh with her as she rolled flat on her stomach and crawled back to her seat.

Out of breath, she threw her head back on the seat and laughed a little more while retracting her legs 'til she caught her breah back again. Nathan shook his head, chuckling at her, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah" she nodded and pushed some of her hair away from her face. God, her hair was surely a mess.

"Did you get hurt..." he reached out for her back but she cringed and got away, "Hales, I'm only trying to see if you're OK."

"I'm fine" she repeated with a sassy smile, "You just keep your hands to yourself, mister."

They stayed in silence for a moment when Nathan glanced ahead of them barely seeing the Rivercourt through the foggy windshield. He rolled his head on the headrest and looked over to the girl next to him.

"You're crazy" he heard her chuckling, "Aren't you coming back and finishing what you started?" he asked on a husky voice.

She shook her head without looking at him. If she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist the way she knew he was looking at her, with lust and that damn smirk on his face.

"Do I have to go over there?"

She chuckled louder, "I really don't think you plopping on my lap is the best of the ideas."

Placing one arm around her seat, Nathan pushed himself closer to her and tilted his head while getting near the exposed area of her neck, whispering, "Not exactly what I had in mind" he hesitated for a second before planting a kiss on her skin.

She received the kiss staring up to the roof of the car, trying hard not to get carried away by all the great sensations his kiss and his tongue running around her neck was making her feel. His left hand carefully rested on her stomach making her shiver by the contact. He waited 'til she was breathing normally again to slip his hand under her t-shirt. She jumped a little on her seat as his hand made contact with her bare skin and he worked his way up with kisses along her jaw line until finally he softly kissed her lips again. Closing her eyes as she waited for him to intensify the kiss, Haley felt his hand quickly leave her skin and then the small puff of cold air that the absence of his lips left on her mouth.

Opening her eyes again, she saw him back on his seat with one eyebrow arched and the half smirk on his face, "Break's over."

Rolling her eyes, she mumbled, "Oh screw it" and threw her right leg over him again, pushing herself up and then back down on his lap.

He placed his hands back on her hips while nodding, "Hell, yeah!"

"Not like that" she smiled while blushing and slightly shaking her head as she shortened the distance between their faces, covering his mouth with hers.

Nathan instantly gave in to the kiss, rubbing his hands back and forth around her waist as he felt her hands cupping his face to keep him tight on her. She parted his lips with her tongue and slowly slipped into his mouth, causing him to groan at the gentle contact. He pulled her body closer to him and broke the kiss a couple of minutes later when they both desperately needed air to breathe. As she caught her breath again, he gave her butterfly kisses down her jaw line 'til he got to her neck and started to suck on the delicate skin between her neck and shoulder. She slipped her hands from his face to the back of his neck, to keep him steady where he was working on, playing with the short hair on his nape between her fingers.

Unconsciously, Haley started to rock her body against him as she captured his lips with hers again. He felt all his blood shooting to the same part of his body at the same time. He knew they were doing this on Haley's terms since the beginning so he had to always police himself to not push her further than she was ready for. But sometimes he thought she couldn't possibly know what she was doing because if she knew how she made him feel as she did certain things, she surely wouldn't be doing those. And rock her hips back and forth against his while sitting on his lap like that was one of those things.

Not completely able to restrain himself, Nathan slid his right hand to her lower stomach and gave it a gentle rube before trailing up her t-shirt 'til his hands cupped the bra around her breats. Feeling his sudden touch, she shivered on his arms. He usually gave her some kind of warning before starting to feel her up like that. Not that they haven't done that before, but he always at least took the time to look at her and make sure everything was OK. It's not that she didn't enjoy his hand there but she was afraid that if he stopped warning her about that, he'd stop warning her about other moves, too.

Slowly parting their lips away, Haley licked his bottom lip before biting to make him stop what he was doing. It worked as he immediately took his hand back and frowned at her but before he could pull his head back to look at her again, she sucked his lip back on her mouth to ease the little pain she had caused him. He smiled against her mouth and took his hand back to where it was on her hips. She thanked him by kissing his cheek, his jaw, his neck and finally his shoulder. She went back to the neck and started to suck on his skin just like he did before with her. Nathan was a happy boy that his girlfriend was such a quick learner.

His hands rubbed her lower back for a moment and then started to rub up her skin when he hit a certain spot that made her cringe against him and suddenly pull herself away from him. He frowned at her painful expression.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" he asked a little out of breath.

She shook her head, confused, and also trying to catch her breath, "I don't know. There's something sore on my back."

"Let me see."

Helping her up, he maneuvered her so she was sitting on her side on his lap with her legs spread around the passenger's seat. She bended over her knees to give him better view access which he enjoyed greatly. Her jeans lowered a little more as her t-shirt lifted up at her movement, exposing her tattoo for him to gawk at. The '23' tattooed just above her ass always got him in awe. He couldn't believe how much of a turn on was to know that she had marked herself with his number permanently. He was always going to be with her in a way no one else ever was. He couldn't help but to touch the dark ink and circle his fingers there for a moment. She smiled feeling what he was doing. He always did that when he saw her tattoo and she blushed every single time.

"Nathan?" she asked on a whisper to get him back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Her voice made him snap from his toughts and he concentrated again on scanning her skin. His eyes danced a little higher and he spotted a dark red area just above her tattoo. Taking two fingers there, he gently rubbed a little to see if that was it. When she squealed under his hand, he knew that was it.

"Ouch, Nathan!"

"Sorry" he rubbed the side of her arm to apologize, "You got a bruise."

"What?" she tried to glance back, helplessly, since she could never actually see the spot on her back.

"It's probably where the hand-break hit you" he cracked a smirk, "You know, when you were trying to be funny before when you got away from me."

She turned her head so she could look back at him, over her shoulder, "I wasn't trying to be funny."

"You sure laughed a lot."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she waved her hand back and slapped him on the arm. He took his hand where she hit him and rubbed it with a fake painful look, "Ouch."

She just rolled her eyes and turned back ahead, sighing. He took his hand on her back again and started to caress the area between the tattoo and the bruise that was now getting darker. Leaning forward over her, he placed a soft kiss on the injured area.

He heard her soft chuckle, "What?"

Biting her bottom lip, she turned her head to the side and glaced back at him, "Next time I tell you to kiss my ass you can tell me you already did that."

He looked at her giggling and scoffed, "Oh yeah? Come here" he wrapped one arm around her waist and effortlessly brought her back up to his lap. She kept giggling and placed one arm around his shoulders.

"It's above your ass, actually" he repeated the words she told him when they first discussed such tattoo.

She tilted her head to the side, giving a small shrug, "Just the same."

"Really?" his fingers deepened on her sides as he tickled her again.

Squirming on his lap, she tried to get a hold of his hands, "Nathan, don't tickle!"

He laughed loudly as she tried to get away from him, but this time he pulled her closer to him to get her steady and when she looked at him he captured her mouth with his and kissed her hard taking almost all the air she had in her at once. Wrapping both arms around his neck, Haley relaxed on his embrace, feeling him nibble her ear. She giggled and pulled him again to a kiss. After gently breaking them apart, she rubbed her thumb on his cheek.

"You should take me home now."

He almost pouted, "Why?"

"Cause it's late and it's a school night and my mom's gonna freak out."

He watched her for a moment and then laughed, "Your mom?"

Rolling her eyes, she gave in with a sigh, "Fine, me! You know I don't like sleeping late on school nights. I look like crap in the next morning."

He brushed some hair away from her face and stroke her cheek while giving her a flirty smile he knew it was going to make her blush, "You can never look like crap, Haley James."

Her lips were swollen from all the kissing and her face was all flushed along with her neck where Nathan had been sucking before. Her hair was all messy from all the tickling and the make-out, but still, she looked absolutely beautiful to him and he couldn't understand how she managed to stay single for that much time without anyone noticing just how beautiful she was before. But he didn't care, he got her now.

With two fingers holding her chin, he pulled her closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips, to which she responded just as softly, "I'll take you home."

"Thank you" she smiled shyly and pecked him once more before going back to her seat next to him.

She fixed her seat belt and gave him a look so he could the same. Nathan never used that before but Haley was always lecturing him about how he should always prevent before something bad happened so without thinking twice, he fixed his seat belt as well. He started the engine and placed one hand over Haley's knee before driving off. She smiled warmly at him before placing one hand on top of his. The other hand she took to her hair while she fiddled with her soft locks as he drove them both away.

* * *

_The title is a song by _Dashboard Confessional. 


End file.
